Harry et Elia Potter, 2 shinigami
by belgarath86
Summary: crossoverHP Bleach. Julien,Harry et Elia sont des triplés suite a une érreur julien est considérer comme étant le survivant et les 2 autres sont abandonée par leur parent vivantil se feron donc adopter par un capitaine shinigami. T pour les scène de comba
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Il marchait dans cet rue sombre, calme… Au premier coup d'œil on pourrait dire qu'Il errait, mais en réalité, Il savait ou il allait. Il marchait vers une maison au sommet d'une colline, maison tout a fait banale mais pour cet homme, cet maison est celle de ces prochaines victimes. Pourquoi cet maison en particulier ? Car cet maison abritait une famille de sorcier ou se trouvais parmi eux celui qui pourrait le battre. Les habitants avait pour enfant des triplés dont l'un d'eux était l'enfant de la prophétie ; enfin d'après son espion auprès du vieux fou

Albus Dumbledore.

Enfin il arriva devant la maison. Les parents était partit chez une voisine pour une raison inconnue (disons que l'auteur ne veut pas les voir dans cet scène pour l'instant et qu'on s'en fou de cet raison) laissant leur triplés dans leur chambre. Il entra dans la maison, monta dans les escalier et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'enfant avec force . Comme prévus les triplés était la ; le premier dormait alors que les 2 autres le regardait avec des yeux surpris (c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire). Il était pratiquement identique. Les même cheveux noir et les même yeux vert émeraude sauf pour le premier qui d'après son espion avait des yeux marron. La seul autre différence était leur habit ; rouge avec un lion pour le premier, rose avec un phénix pour le… non la deuxième et bleu avec un aigle pour le dernier (cela n'a rien a voir avec leur caractère).

Il se concentra afin de déterminer lequel de ces enfant tuer car le fait de penser qu'il est sur le point d'éliminer le dernier rempart a sa domination sur le monde le mettait de bonne humeur et donc avais décider d'épargner les 2 qui ne serait du coup pas « l'élu(e?) ». Finalement, il décida que le premier, Julien Potter, était trop faible pour être l'élu mais il y avait un problème avec les 2 autres. Harry et Elia avait leur magie était au même niveau et se mélanger entre elles malgré qu'elles ne soit pas dans le même corps. Il décida finalement que l'élu serait Harry et pour éviter d'être déranger dressa un dôme de magie noir autour de lui et D'Harry et par la même occasion d'Elia qui était près de son frère et lui lança le sortilège mortel.

Mais il se passa un imprévu. En effet, 50 mettre avant d'atteindre sa cible, le sortilège se séparera en 2 et tandis que la moitié toucha bien la cible au front, l'autre moitié frappa Elia au même endroit avant d'être renvoyé a l'envoyeur, laissant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Surpris, Il parviens à éviter la première moitié mais pas le deuxième qui le réduit a l'état d'esprit et fit exploser le dôme à la manière d'une vitre dont l'un des morceaux blessa Julien au niveau de l'œil laissant la aussi une cicatrice verticale barrant l'œil. Lord Voldemort fut vaincu par Elia et Harry Potter. Malheureusement…

…Lorsque James et Lily Potter, il trouvèrent la chambre dévaster avec en son centre Harry et Elia en train de dormir l'un contre l'autre (la cicatrice caché par leur cheveux) et Julien qui c'était réveiller en train de jouer avec la cape de Voldy. C'est ainsi que Julien Potter fut déclarer comme étant le survivant tandis que Harry et Elia furent délaisser par leur parent et mépriser.

3 ans plus tard, tandis que Julien était gâté par ces parents, Harry et Elia eux avait décidé de s'enfuir et était en ce moment dans une forêt en train d'essayer de fuir tant bien que mal face a une créature qui possédait un masque blanc et un trou dans la poitrine. Il allait se faire attrapé quand une personne apparut et lui coupa la tète en deux avec un long sabre, le faisant disparaître. Il se tourna vers les 2 jumeaux.

Il avait des cheveux blanc, une tenue noir avec un sabre et une sorte de cape blanche avec un signe dans le dos.

-Qui êtes vous monsieur. demanda Harry du haut de ces 4 ans

-Vous pouvez me voir ? demanda t'il surpris

-Ba voui monsieur ! dit Elia . et merci pour avoir chasser le méchant monstre qui nous suivez. Qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis Zyuushiro Ukitake un shinigami et vous ?

-Nous on est Harry et Elia !répondirent simultanément les 2 jumeaux. Et c'est quoi un shinigami ?

-un shinigami c'est une personne qui protège les humain et les enfants des méchant monstres comme celui que vous venez de voir.

-Ha

-Dites moi, ou sont vos parent ?

-Nos parent sont méchant ! répliquas Harry

-Il y en a que pour Julien car selon eux, il pourrait battre un méchant sorcier que tout le monde craint même les adultes ! dit Elia. Et nous on est obliger de tout faire, le ménage, la cuisines…

-alors on est partit !finit Harry

-Ils sont si terrible que ça vos parent ?

-Voui !répondirent les 2 jumeaux.

-Alors ça vous direz de venir avec moi ? Je vous aprendrait tout ce que je sais

-Tout ?

-Tout

-Alors on vous suis ! dirent les jumeaux.

Et c'est ainsi que Harry et Elia Potter disparurent de la Terre Pour plusieurs année.

Voila c'est terminer. Laissez moi des rewiew. A propos, sachez que cet fic sera en 2 partit. La première racontera l'évolution des 2 jumeaux a soul Sociéty (pour ceux qui connaissent pas Bleach, tout sera expliquer au chapitre suivant) puis la seconde sera véritablement le début de l'histoire. Elle commencera après la Trahison d'Aizen et ça sera la qu'apparaîtra les perso de Bleach (sauf les shinigami bien sur tel que rukia ou renji). Aller salut et laisser moi un ptit comentaire en partant.


	2. Soul Society

Salut dans le chapitre précédent je vous est dit que j'expliquerait a peu près l'univers dans lequel évolue Nos héros soit celui de Bleach. Malheureusement suite a un manque de temps de plus en plus important, je ne peu plus me permette se genre de luxe. C'est pourquoi je vous est mis dans mon profil des liens sur Bleach expliquant ce qu'est la Soul Society et un autre expliquant ce qu'est un shinigami et leur travaille. Aller y faire un tour et si jamais vous ne pouvez pas pour x raison, prévenez moi et j'essaierai de vous envoyer un email (si cela est possible) ou je créerais un chapitre Hors Sujet qui ne serai la que pour expliquer ces détailles. Désoler de ne pas pouvoir les décrire directement dans ma fic mais bonne lecture quand même.

Dernière précision pour ce chapitre les dialogue en Anglais seront écrit en normal et ceux en Japonais entre J…J mais cela changera pour les chapitre suivant.

Soul Society

-whoa fut la seul chose qu'Harry et Elia dirent lorsqu'ils virent Soul Society.

-Voici Soul Society ! Dit Ukitake ! La tour que vous voyez au centre est le temple des regrets ; et c'est ici que sont enfermer les condamner à mort. Les bâtiment autour sont les logements des capitaines et des lieutenant du Gotei 13. C'est aussi là où se trouve tout les bâtiment important. Ensuite, autour de ce noyau se trouvent les quartier des shinigamis ; pas grand-chose à dire la dessus, le tout protéger par un mur qui crée un bouclier tout autour de cet partie appeler Seireitei. Enfin la dernière partit se nomme le Rukongai. C'est ici qu'habite tout ceux qui ne sont pas des shinigamis. Cet partit est diviser en 80 secteur ; le premier étant le plus sur et le 80è le plus dangereux. Vous avez compris ?

-Oui sauf certain mot compliquer. Dit Harry

-Pareil pour moi. Compléta Elia.

-C'est normal, je vous en dirait plus si les 12 autres capitaine du Gotei 13 accepte que je vous apprenne à devenir un shinigami.

-C'est quoi Gotei 13 ?demanda Elia !

-Le Gotei 13, c'est les 13 division dans lesquels sont répartit les shinigamis. Aller suivez moi.

Les 2 jumeaux suivirent donc Ukitake a travers les nombreuses rue regardant les quelque shinigami qui passait par la puis ils arrivèrent dans une pièce ou était réunis les 12 autre capitaine en rang avec le capitaine de la 1ère division assis au bout de la salle.

-J Vous nous avez demander capitaine Ukitake ? J demande celui-ci

-J En effet Yamamoto-dono j'aimerais adopter et former ces 2 jumeaux pour qu'ils deviennent des shinigami. J Répondit Ukitake

-J Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement que ça à les former toi-même ? Après tout tu a ramener des humain a Soul Society et tu risque donc la peine de mortJ répondit Kenpachi Zaraki un homme avec un bandeau sur l'œil droit, une cicatrice verticale sur l'œil gauche et des grelot a ces mèches noirs.

-J Leur famille les traiter comme des esclaves car apparemment seul leur frère pouvais battre une personne que tout le monde craint la bas et du coup eux était délaisser. Je les ai trouver poursuivit par un Hollow alors qu'ils avait fuit de chez eux. J

-J Et je sens une grande puissance spirituel émaner d'eux ! conclut Yamamoto ! très bien je t'autorise a les former mais je tiens a ce que 2 autre capitaine t'accompagne, 1 pour chacun des jumeaux et ceux, en plus des cours a l'Institut Académique Spirituelle et ceux, des maintenant. J

-J Il y a juste un problème, ils ne parlent pas un mot japonais J

-JEffectivement c'est un problème ; mais il me semble que tu le parle toi l'anglais ainsi que Zaraki et RetsuJ

-JexacteJ répondirent les 2 concerner

Retsu était une femme simple avec des cheveux noir

-JBon c'est régler Zaraki tu t'occupera de leur enseigner les bases du combat et de leur indiquer comment obtenir leur Zanpakutô. Toi Retsu tu leur apprendra comment soigner et se soigner. Quand a toi Ukitake, tu t'occupera de leur apprendre le Japonais puis ils iront a l'academieJ

-JBien ! Jrépondirent les concerner.

-J A partir de maintenant ces enfants prendront le nom de Jyuushiro ah et une dernière chose, j'aimerai qu'ils prennent une potion de croissance(potion de mon invention son utilité est expliquer plus tard) tout les jours et ce pendant 15 ans. Vous pouvez Disposer J

Bon je sait que vous vouliez un chapitre plus long mais bon je fait de mon mieux ; d'autant plus que je préfère publier régulièrement (dans la mesure du possible) plutôt que de faire 1 ou 2 gros chapitre par trimestre sachant qu'avec mon entrer en première et mon bac de français qui arrive je vais avoir de moins en moins de temps mais je vais essayer de poster un chapitre tt les semaine ou 2 semaines . Bon aller je vais encore continuer d'écrire un peu aller a +

Ps : roi rouge ta rewiew était un peu longue je trouve et bien que tes idée sont super, j'ai peur qu'avec ça Harry devienne Trop puissant Trop rapidement et pour les division j'avais déjà prévu la 11è pour Harry mais j'hésite encore pour Elia entre la 4 (section médicale), la 11 (section réputer comme ayant le meilleur capitaine), la 12(section de recherche) et la 13(section…normal). Mais bon vos idée sont la bienvenue.

Sinon désoler de ne pas avoir développer l'enfance des jumeaux chez les Potter mais j'avais besoin qu'ils soient rejeter et je n'avait pas envies de m'éterniser las dessus. Allez cet fois je vous dit vraiment a+


	3. Obtention du Zanpakutô

Pour commencer, je vais vous expliquer l'effet d'une potion de croissance. Mais Sachez que seul un esprit peut accéder a la Soul Society. Ainsi donc pour y arriver, Harry et Elia on du se séparer de leur corps ; autrement dit ils sont mort sans pour autant l'être ; car en langage humain, aller a Soul Society est l'équivalent « d'aller au paradis ». Mais un esprit peu lui par contre réellement mourir et la, il disparaît purement et simplement. Vous suivez ?

Donc Harry et Elia, étant devenu des esprits, ne peuvent plus grandir physiquement ou plutôt, leur croissance est extrêmement ralentit ; autrement dit ils ne peuvent pas mourir de vieillesse a moins de vivre plusieurs centaine de millénaire et encore… C'est la qu'intervient la potion de croissance.

Elle permet a l'esprit qui la prend de vieillir Physiquement d'un jour. Sans ça, Harry et Elia aurait l'apparence d'enfant de 4 pendant toute ma fanfic, ce qui serai problématique par la suite ; dont le fait qu'il doivent la prendre tout les jour pendant 8 ans (et non 15 comme indiquer au chapitre précédent, une petite erreur de ma part car je ne veut pas les faire vieillir de 15 ans et finalement je veux qu'ils aient au final 12 ans physiquement)

Une petite précision, a partir de maintenant et jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, tout ce qui est écrit en normal, c'est en japonais et en gras en anglais. Et sachez que quand j'indique l'age d'une personne, je parle de son age physique. Je vous le dirait lorsqu'il s'agira de l'age réel.

BleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHp

Chapitre 2

Obtention du Zanpakutô

Quelque part dans un coin du seireitei

Ukitake entra dans la pièce de sa maison qu'il avait emménager en chambre pour Harry et Elia. Cela ne faisait que quelque jour qu'ils était arriver et déjà des habitudes furent misent en place dans la maison. Le soir, Il bordait les jumeaux dans un lit et le lendemain matin, il les retrouvait ensemble l'un contre l'autre dans le lit d'Harry. Ce matin la ne fit pas exception a la règle. En effet, lorsqu'il ouvrit les rideaux (ou volets ou autre chose, je ne sais plus ce qu'ils utilise au japon pour empêcher la lumière de rentrer), Elia avait la tète contre le torse d'Harry le serait comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille alors qu'Harry lui avait sa tète dans les cheveux de sa sœur ( Ukitake ce demande d'ailleurs comment il fait pour respirer lol) et l'entourait d'un bras protecteur (ils ont 4 ans je vous rappelle). Pour n'importe qui, il serait impossible de déterminer qui était qui si on ne connaissait pas les habitude de chacun.

Il s'approcha du lit et embrassa les 2 jumeaux sur le front, juste à coté de leur cicatrice.

**-Papa laisse nous dormir encore un peu**. Dit Harry d'une voix ensommeiller sans pour autant bouger (La Ukitake se demandait vraiment comment Harry se débrouillait pour respirer ; après tout il a encre la tète dans les cheveux de sa sœur lol)

-Je vous laisse 10 min Harry ; tu sait bien qu'aujourd'hui, c'est votre premier cours avec Kenpachi ?

**-hum ok on arrive.**

**-Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.**

Ukitake quitta la chambre.

BleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHp

Harry une fois suffisamment réveiller, se mit a caresser les cheveux de sa sœur et colla son front au sien.

**-El, réveille toi**

**-Ry laisse moi encore un peu dormir**

**-Moi je veut bien mais pour ce qui s'agit de p'pa, c'est autre chose**

**-J'arrive.**

Malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissait depuis quelque jour, les jumeaux n'eurent aucun mal à appeler Ukitake papa.

Harry se leva puis se dirigea vers une armoire pour y prendre des vêtement et s'habilla. Au passage, il donna à Elia ses vêtement lui économisant le trajet jusqu'à l'armoire. Il attendit qu'elle termine de s'habiller puis ils allèrent rejoindre Ukitake.

(scène vachement importante mais vous voulez des chapitre plus long alors, je suis obliger de décrire des truc inutile lol)

BleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHp

La petite famille nouvellement crée venait de terminer de manger lorsque quelqu'un frappa a la porte. Elia alla ouvrir et se retrouva face a un véritable colosse.

**E – Bonjour monsieur. **

**Z – Salut, Je suis Kempachi et tu est bien Elia ?**

**E – Oui, alors c'est vous qui allez nous entraîner ?**

**Z – A ton avis ? Ukitaké, je t'empreinte tes deux monstres.**

U – Pas de problème.

Harry et Elia mirent leur chaussure et suivirent Kempachi.

(manque total d'inspiration pour cet scène)

BleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHp

Une jeune fille de 12 ans était assis dans une salle de classe et attendait patiemment le début du cours ; son premier cours à l'école des shinigamis, En effet, Rukia, après des années a errer dans la 78è section du rukongai, venait d'être admis dans la classe n°2 de L'Institut Académique Spirituelle tandis que son ami, Renji, fut admit dans la classe n°1. Elle s'apprêtait a s'endormir quand le prof arriva enfin. Ce dernier ce présenta puis…

Prof – Pour votre premier cours, nous nous contenterons de chercher votre Zanpakutô. Pour cela, nous allons nous rendre dans une salle spéciale ou vous devrez méditer jusqu'à ce que vous atteignez le monde de votre esprit. Je ne peu rien vous dire de plus, en effet, la manière d'atteindre ce monde est différentes pour chaque personne. Je pense avoir tout dit alors si vous voulez bien me suivre…

les élèves se levèrent puis suivirent le prof jusqu'a une salle un peu a l'écart…

Le prof ouvrit la porte laissant apparaître une salle peu éclairer remplit de pouf, de chaise et de lit (japonais bien sur) répartit dans toute la salle. On pouvais voir dans un coin deux enfant de 4 ans (vous devinez qui ?) et un imposante silhouette assise en train de regarder les 2 plus jeunes.

Prof – Capitaine Kempachi, si je m'attendais a vous trouvez ici ?

K – Ne vous inquiété pas pour moi professeur, faite ce que vous devez faire.

Prof – Bien ; en s'adressant a ces élèves ; installer vous et faite ce que je vous ais dit. ; puis en se retournant vers Kempachi ; Ce sont les protéger d'Ukitake n'est ce pas ?

K – Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Prof – C'est simple, vous n'aurez jamais pris en charge la formation de jeune enfants et l'académie…non la Soul Society n'a jamais pris en charge la formation d'enfant âgé seulement de 4 ans, qui plus est sont a l'origine humain. Je suppose qu'il se sont débarrasser de leur enveloppe corporel afin de devenir des âmes « a par entière «

K – On ne peu rien vous caché

Rukia se désintéressa de la conversation est, tandis qu'elle avais pris place sur un pouf, elle regardait les 2 enfant en question, et fut troubler par la ressemblance frappante entre les 2. Ils avait de long cheveux noir allant jusqu'au épaules, était habillait dans une tenue semblable au shinigami mais en en blanc. Il était pour Rukia impossible a savoir si ils était des garçons ou des filles (Je suis du point de vue de Rukia et elle n'est pas sensé le savoir). Après un dernier regard, elle se mit a méditer.

BleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHp

Harry se retrouvait dans un monde ou sol et plafond était fait de nuage noir où de temps en temps s'échappait une éclaire. Le premier réflexe d'Harry fut de chercher sa sœur mais commença a paniquer lorsque cette dernière n'apparut point.

??? – Pourquoi tu t'inquiète, tu sais bien que ta sœur est en sécurité non ?

Harry se retourna les larmes au yeux alors qu'il faisait face a une chimère, plus précisément a un pégase avec une corne ; les larme laissa place a la surprise.

**??? – Salut Harry je m'appelle ???.**

**H – comment ?**

**??? – Tu ne peu pas entendre mon nom ? C'est qu'il n'est pas encore venue le temps que tu l'apprenne. Je suppose que tu est ici pour ton Zanpakutô ? Sache qu'il tu suffira d'attraper une de ces éclairs pour l'obtenir. Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste a faire !**

**H – Attendez ?**

**??? – Les éclairs Harry Les éclairs.**

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part de cet chimère, Harry se mit a essayer d'attraper les soit disantes éclairs, mais il s'avérait rapidement que la tache soit impossible ; c'est pourquoi Harry décida de rester à un endroit et de ce concentrer. 20 minute passèrent avant qu'une éclair tomba juste à coté d'Harry qui, plus vite que l'éclair (au sens propre comme au figurer) s'en saisit.

BleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHp

Kempachi entendit un bruit et se retourna. Harry et Elia était sortit de leur transe et avais désormais sur leur genou des Zanpakutô qui faisais environs 2 fois leur tailles. Ils prirent leur armes dans les mains sans difficulté ; en effet, malgré leur taille, ces Zanpakutô était relativement léger.

C'est a ce moment la que les jumeaux se rendirent compte des autres personnes présentes dans la salles et leur premier reflex fasse a tant de monde fut de se blottir l'un contre l'autre et a se mettre dans un coin sombre de la classe. En voyant cela, Kempachi, s'approcha d'eux

K – **Harry, Elia, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?**

**H – Qui sont tou ses gens**

K – Se sont des apprentis shinigami tout comme vous et sont la pour trouver leur Zanpakutô. Il ne vous ferons pas de mal .

E – Sur ?

K – Sur.

**C'est a ce moment la que Rukia sortit de sa transe avec son Zanpakutô en main puis alla voir son professeur. Kempachi les rejoignis, suivit des jumeaux. Après un bref échange entre les 2 adultes,**

**Prof- mademoiselle, pouvez vous vous occuper de ces 2 enfants pendant que je règle un truc avec le capitaine Kempachi ?**

**R – Bien entendue**

**K – Je vous préviens par contre qu'ils sont anglais et que par conséquence il ne comprennent pas un mot japonais. **

**R – ne vous inquiéter pas professeur, j'ai appris l'anglais lors de mon enfance au Rukongai. **

**K – Très bien je compte sur vous**

**Les 2 adultes partir puis rukia s'agenouilla près des 2 jumeaux**

R – Salut, je m'appelle Rukia, je vais vous surveiller pendant que votre professeur parle avec le mien…

BleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHpBleachHp

Voila j'ai fini, j'aurais bien voulu mettre une petite scène d'entraînement mais malheureusement, j'ai de moins en moins de temps sur l'ordi et ce temps, je l'utilise pour autre chose ! mais bon au moins, vous avez de la description ici. Les reviews sont toujours la bienvenue. et moi même j'espère pouvoir poster plus rapidement.


End file.
